User blog:Silverpetal/WHOVIANS ONLY
IM MAKING A PARODY OF LETS GET IT STARTED IN HERE BASED ON DW :D :D ok so I need some help on this so im gonna post it and can the Whovians of Blogclan help me? ok here we go... Let's Get The TARDIS, in here... and we keep time Travelin´ Travelin´, time Travelin´ Travelin´, time Travelin´ Travelin´, time Travelin´ Travelin´, time Travelin´ Travelin´, time Travelin´ Travelin´, time Travelin´ Travelin´, time Travelin´ Travelin´, time... In this blue box, there's no turnin back, so, when 11 bust out his bow, you break your necks. We got twenty minutes for us to save the world, from all aliens can feel the doctor effect. Daleks are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner time lord and break away from the bad wolf. Cause when 10 he beat out, Donna it's pulling without. You wouldn't believe how we wow out. Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north, west, east, south. Chorus: Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. Yeah. Lose control, of body and soul. Angles move too fast, you blink and your dead Don't get ahead, just jump into it. You all hear about it, the Peas'll do it. Get stutted, get stupid. You'll want me body people will walk you through it. Step by step, like an infant new kid. Inch by inch with the new solution. Transmit hits, with no delusion. The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'. Chorus: Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. Yeah. travlin travlin, time Travelin´ Travelin´, timetravlin travlin, time Travelin´ Travelin´, time... C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... Let's get ill, that's the deal. At the ship, fish be swiimin in the fog. (Just) I lost my mind when he told the aliens to run, You all test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just) Rock the TARDIS like 10 No offend,inside the library or in space Get a bowtie, cause bowties are cool Rose got left behind in doomsday i cried (So) Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic. Chorus: Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. (Come on) Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. Let's get the TARDIS in (ha), let's get the TARDIS in here. (woah, woah, woah) in here. Yeah. Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin' fade BOOM GOES THE DYNOMITE link to the real song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfHGPWP0vNg Category:Blog posts